


Prompt- Jealous Kiss

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Nutcest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: The gang held a feast on the Edge, inviting all the friends they made along the way. Mead and ale was flowing generously and everyone was having a great time.In Ruffnut’s opinion, someone was having a tad too much fun.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Kudos: 10





	Prompt- Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lepi  
> Edited by Yakn0g
> 
> Another old prompt!  
> (Rated mature only because the subject matter being incest and we want to stay on the safe side)
> 
> Loosely connceted to the 'Surprise Kiss' drabble. Perhaps both getting suspicious of the other having feelings for them as well.

It took a couple of days but finally the gang (especially Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout) had managed to convince Hiccup to hold a feast on the Edge that all of the friends they had made along the way were invited to.

After all, vikings loved celebrating and they didn’t necessarily need a special occasion for it at all times.

Hours of preparation later they had arranged a worthy feast. It was held a bit off from their base, near a lake with enough room for all humans and dragons. 

Beverages and food were provided by everyone, the tables nearly bending under the sheer weight of it. 

Mead and ale was flowing generously, and everyone had a great time.

In Ruffnut’s opinion, _someone_ was having a tad too much fun.

Sitting on the bench next to her brother, one of the Wingmaidens seemed especially drunk and especially interested in him. She was glued to his side, moving impossibly closer with every new drink she consumed. Tuffnut was utterly clueless to her advances but at some point even he realized she was flirting with him.

Much to Ruffnut’s horror he didn’t even seem to mind. In fact, he looked quite pleased with himself, he had shown former interest in the Wingmaidens after all.

This situation brought up feelings that were new to Ruffnut, as she's never had to be truly scared to lose her brother to anyone. It pissed her off.

She tried to play it cool, surely she was just overreacting, but when the Wingmaiden (Sofia, as it turned out) talked over her for the fourth time that evening Ruffnut had had enough.

With a huff of annoyance she backed off, climbed off the bench and looked around for a new conversation partner. To hell she would sulk alone because of that woman with her wild brown locks and green eyes. She forced herself not to think about her noticeably fuller chest. 

With a heavy mug in her hand she settled for Snotlout, sitting a few benches away. While she insisted on keeping a distance from her brother, he was still in eyesight, and she caught herself glancing towards him every now and then.

Tuffnut was obviously bragging about something right now and Ruffnut couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at the display. 

When she saw Sofia grabbing her brother by the collar to yank him towards herself, pressing a kiss against his cheek, Ruffnut felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

She put the mug down with a little more force than she meant to, causing mead to swap over. Lucky for her, Snotlout didn’t register her stark reaction, too busy staring at Tuffnut with big eyes and gaping mouth, unable to believe someone like Tuffnut could actually score. 

“I’m gonna take a piss,” Ruffnut grumbled before she left the table.

The urge to be alone was overwhelming right now.

She needed time, just a little bit, to deal with this situation, stomach it somehow. Collect her thoughts and ignore the fact that what she feared most could very possibly come true, right here before her eyes without her being even remotely able to fight it.

She didn’t come far, hardly a few feet away from the grounds when someone was already shouting after her.

“Ruff! Hey, _Ruff_! Where are you going?”

Immediately, she recognized that voice and stopped reluctantly. As she turned around she was greeted by Tuffnut’s beaming face. It hurt her way more than she liked to admit.

“M’going home. Think I ate too much, gotta lie down.” 

She kept her answer as short as possible, all she wanted to do was leave.

“Seriously? Wow, I can’t believe we’re actually related,” Tuffnut scoffed amused, “It’s fine, though, your brother’s here to take care of your pathetic ass. Want me to tug you in? Give you some belly rubs, maybe?” 

He cackled, hands on his knees so he was at eye level with her stomach as he proceeded to talk to her like she was four years old.

“Ugh, no thanks,” Ruffnut hissed, and when he was gonna touch her tummy to tease her some more, she swatted away his hand. 

“I’ll manage. Don’t mean to tear you and your girlfriend apart.” She nodded in the general direction of the party.

Tuffnut looked at his sister curiously, noticing that she was avoiding his eyes.

“You saw that?”

“Uh-huh. See you later.” 

With that, Ruffnut turned around, not able to bear his stupidly cute face any longer, and stomped off.

“Wait!” Tuffnut grabbed one of the torches that they had arranged all around the place and stumbled after his sister. ”I’ll bring you home!”

“You really don’t have to,” Ruffnut said, trying to sound neutral.

“I insist.”

He felt a certain kind of excitement bubble up inside him, knowing well he shouldn’t think too much of Ruffnut’s reaction to him being kissed by another girl, but what if it really was the reason she left the party early? All he wanted was some more information about her feelings, if he had to tease her a little to get that information then so be it. Really, what’s the harm?

So he started talking.

“She was pretty cute, wasn’t she?”

Ruffnut had to close her eyes for a second, trying to digest the fact she just found herself in the most terrible situation she could imagine. She breathed in.

“Yep, total babe,” she replied curtly.

“Right?” Tuffnut continued, “I was just talking about one of _many_ battles that I fought - and won, obviously - and she was totally impressed by me. I mean, how could you not?”

He grinned all high and mighty, using his torch to act out an imaginary sword fight that Ruffnut barely paid attention to.

He went on about how awesome exactly the evening with the maiden had been, how nice she was, how much she hung on Tuffnut’s every word. 

His sister suffered through it in silence.

When Tuffnut described how soft Sofia’s lips had felt she lost it though.

“GODS, will you shut up already?!” she snapped, “It wasn’t that big of a deal!”

She was unable to hide how much this was pissing her off anymore.

“It was just a kiss on the cheek. You went further with _Hiccup_ , so chill out, bro.”

Tuffnut’s eyes lit up. Finally!

He gave a laugh that quickly turned into mocking.

“Oh, my sweet, innocent sister. After you made fun of me for _days_ I think we came to a mutual agreement that it didn’t really count since the other participant wasn’t even aware of it,” Tuffnut reminded her, shaking his head lightly.

“This was a real kiss,” he boasted, “everyone involved knew what they were doing. This marks the moment of me finally entering,” he made a pause for dramatic effect before he continued with a much deeper voice, “ _manhood_.”

Ruffnut scoffed and started walking faster.

“Psh, she was totally drunk!” she played it down, “You could’ve put anything in front of her, like - I don’t know, a _Whispering Death_ \- she would’ve kissed that, too!” She tried to ruin his moment, not caring about how mean this was of her. “Probably would’ve tasted better, too. Poor girl, I don’t even want to imagine how disgusting it must’ve been for her.”

“Not at all, I’d say, given the fact she _giggled_ afterwards and even leaned in for another!” The last part was a lie but it couldn’t hurt to lay it on thick. Tuffnut had to ride out the fact he had actually been hit on for once. Despite his desire to be close to Ruffnut, it did feel good to be the center of attention for someone.

“Nah, she was laughing at you!” Ruffnut countered immediately.

When Tuffnut pushed her for that comment, she almost tripped over, so did her temper, but she didn’t want him to notice anything so she walked even faster now. Her brother had trouble keeping up, huffing annoyed.

“Ooh I’m sorry, can’t handle the truth, can ya?” Ruffnut hissed at him.

“I could, but nothing you say is even remotely close to the truth!” Tuffnut corrected her, “Oh, mom will be so proud when she’s gonna see how gorgeous my future bride is.”

He knew that this was an utter exaggeration but he really wanted to get a reaction out of Ruffnut - and he got one immediately.

For the twins, it was normal to use violence when they were annoyed by one another, and this time was no difference.

Ruffnut turned around and slapped her brother square across the face.

The smack echoed loudly through the otherwise silent night, Tuffnut’s cheek started burning instantly, almost causing him to drop the torch.

“ _Are you done talking about it_?” Ruffnut was almost yelling now.

His instinct was to punch her right back, as he would usually do, but when he noted his sister’s expression it threw him off completely. She looked absolutely furious, her shoulders trembling with how hard she was breathing, but he could see in her eyes how hurt she was.

He needed a few moments before he managed to say something.

“Are you-” he started slowly but stopped himself. Was she actually…? Could it be?

“How would _you_ like it if I ran around kissing guys and bragged about it to you?” Ruffnut stomped her foot, making herself taller by standing straight for once.

“I- What?” Tuffnut looked at her, irritated enough by her words to pull him out of his thoughts.

“You heard me! Or did you turn deaf all of a sudden?”

He was fed up with her mood and snapped back at her.

“What is your fucking problem? Why are you so _jealous_?”

Ruffnut’s eyes widened.

“Wh-what? What are you blabbering about?” she stammered, quickly composed herself and continued with a much firmer voice, “I. Am. _Not_. Jealous!” 

To underline her sentence she poked him into the chest with every word.

“Oh _please_ , you are so _obviously_ jealous because I-” he had to tread carefully now if he wanted to get some sort of confession out of her, “because I got my first kiss yet again and you still haven’t had anyone kiss you! Can’t blame them!”

“Excuse me?” Ruffnut frowned as she put both hands at her hips, “I could have kissed a thousand guys already if I wanted to! In fact, how about I go back to the party and snatch me a lil’ kiss from Snotlout? Or even better, I go and ask Throk! He’d probably get right down on his knee afterwards and propose to me - _again_. This time I might even say yes to him!”

Now it was Tuffnut’s turn to look at her with big eyes, the situation not playing out the way he had planned it to.

“What? No way!” he shouted back at her, “I don’t allow it!”

When Ruffnut made a move to walk out on him he blocked her way. She snorted and gave him a nasty look.

“Oh, you don’t _allow_ it?” she sneered at him, trying to step around him now, “How very mature of you, really.”

Tuffnut cut her off again.

“I’m serious, Ruff! As your… uh, as your brother I don’t want you going around kissing guys!”

“Why? Are you jeaaalous?” Ruffnut mocked him.

Tuffnut clenched his jaw.

He _was_ jealous, terribly so, and he had always been in the past. There was no way to explain it to her, though, and he started to regret egging her on so much. 

His stomach turned at the thought of Ruffnut kissing someone else, he couldn’t bare thinking about it any longer.

Ruffnut turned, trying to walk away again, but Tuffnut quickly cut her off again.

“No, don’t be silly, I’m just saying… I-” he tried to come up with a way to defuse the situation, becoming visibly desperate.

“What, Tuffnut? _What_ is it?!”

“ _Close your eyes_!“

“…My eyes?” 

This request took the wind out of Ruffnut’s sails and she stood there with slack arms, staring at her brother.

“Could you just do what I tell you, just this one time? _Gods_!” Tuffnut complained as she didn’t do anything. 

He sighed loudly and screwed his own eyes shut to rub over them with his hand in an exasperated gesture. With a little force he stuck the torch into the mud next to them. The flame died down quickly, the only source of light left were the moon and the starry firmament.

The twins looked at each other, chests heaving from all the shouting and emotion.

“Close your eyes, please,” Tuffnut urged his sister with a much calmer voice than before. He looked kind of sheepish, forming a stark contrast to his previous behaviour.

Ruffnut opened her mouth to say something but, only to close it again, her eyes following suit.

She felt Tuffnut place his warm hands onto her upper arms, slowly sliding upwards until they rested on her shoulders. Her head started spinning and her heart was beating so loud she was afraid he might hear it in the dead silence that surrounded them.

Tuffnut took the chance to just look at his sister for a bit, regretting that he had actively tried to rile her up and make her jealous. After all, he was the one who could hardly stand the thought of Ruffnut kissing someone else. Back when the whole situation with Throk took place, he had gone completely overboard with his emotions, thinking he might lose his sister.

Even if she had any feelings for him, he took the worst route to find out about it. He had been just plain mean, even for their standards.

When his eyes wandered down to her lips his heart threatened to jump out of his throat.

One of Tuffnut’s hands slid high up until it rested on the back of Ruffnut’s neck, slightly pulling her in.

She could feel a chaste press of lips against her forehead, and then another, more proper kiss, as if to make up for the first one. She held her breath and opened her eyes, standing as still as possible, afraid to ruin the moment.

Tuffnut parted from her slowly, only to lightly bump his forehead against hers afterwards. He lingered as he spoke.

“You should only do this kind of stuff with someone you like, so let’s stop this nonsense now, okay?”

When he leaned back fully to let go of her he was glad for the darkness surrounding them, otherwise Ruffnut would have seen how red his face was.

Little did he know that his sister was just as flushed as he was.

“Psh, whatever,” Ruffnut looked to the side, passively rubbing her forehead “As if any of those muttonheads could handle me anyway.”

Trying to sound unaffected by what had just happened was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

“True,” Tuffnut snickered, relieved that everything seemed well again, “Let’s go home, I’m getting cold.”

As they started moving he spoke up again.

“Oh shit, almost forgot!”

“Forgot wh-” before Ruffnut could finish her question she received a punch to the arm.

“ _Hey! What the fuck_?!” she complained sharply.

“That’s for the knuckle sandwich you served me earlier.”

She just squinted at him and rubbed her arm, nursing the pain away. 

“Ass.”

Just a few seconds later her mood softened again and she hooked her arm through Tuffnuts.

“Can’t see where I’m walking because you killed that stupid torch,” she mumbled as an excuse upon noticing his questioning look.

They walked in silence for a while before she dared to speak again.

“You know family doesn’t usually count, right?” she reminded him, not able to hide a giggle.

“Oh, screw you!”

They laughed.

All was well again.


End file.
